


Bad Dreams and Lullabies

by catladylexi



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Dad!King Candy AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladylexi/pseuds/catladylexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanellope has a bad dream and sneaks into King Candy’s bedroom to go back to sleep. Cuteness follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams and Lullabies

King Candy was sound asleep when his bedroom door opened and a small shadowy figure crept into the room.

“Vanellope?” King Candy mumbled as he rolled over. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry outline of Vanellope crawling into bed.

“I’m sorry I woke you” she whispered.

“Its fine my dear” he smiled sleepily. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room he noticed the troubled look on Vanellope’s face.

“What’s wrong gumdrop? Have a bad dream?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you want to talk about it? That can sometimes help.” he said calmly. Vanellope was quiet for a moment before she began.

“I was racing and it was awesome. I was in first place and kicking butt, but then someone got a sweet seeker power up. I was in the tunnel leading to Ice Cream Mountain, when I got hit. I didn’t make the jump, and as I was falling something happened to my cart causing it to blow up. Then I didn’t regenerate…”

Embarrassed Vanellope looked away from King Candy. “Yeah I know its stupid being scared of something that’s never going to happen…”

“Oh sweetheart it’s not stupid” the king replied. “I’d be scared too if I had a dream like that.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” King Candy insisted, “Now why don’t you come over here.” He repositioned himself into a more comfortable potion. Vanellope scooted over resting her head on her father’s chest.

“Do you want me to sing you a lullaby to help you fall back to sleep?” He only got a nod in response.

“Alright then” the king cleared his throat and quietly began to sing.

_"Lay your head down_   
_And sleep on my shoulder_   
_Lay your head down_   
_And start a new dream_   
_And for tonight_   
_The moment is over_   
_Drift in a lullaby_   
_Here where the stars reside_   
_And angels are always seen_

_And lay your head down_   
_The stars they have whispered_   
_Hear what they say_   
_And know that it means_   
_The moon is your guide_   
_The stars they have kissed her_   
_As she goes gently by_   
_Light as a baby’s sigh_   
_Safe on a fairy tale stream_

_And start a new dream…"_

As the king’s voice faded away, it was replaced by the soft sound of Vanellope’s breathing. King Candy looked down at his daughter and began to gently push the hair out of her face.

“I love you, daddy” she murmured.

“I love you too” the King smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013 around the time the theory/AU that King Candy was an NPC in Sugar Rush was going around the fandom. I liked it, so I wrote this. I'm posting this now to have all my writings in one place. The song King Candy sings is called A Finally Dream by Trans-Siberian Orchestra.


End file.
